Rhapsody under the Cherry Blossom
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: This is a story about a rendezvous of two star-crosssed lovers. Rin, an apprentice geisha, who had deeply loved the crown prince Len. Their affair was a secret but it does not change that they truly love one another. One-shot


A gift for my friend Lemonade. Sorry if I wasn't able to post this on your exact birthday but I hope you like this RinXLen one shot. So let me greet you; Veeeeeeery belaaaaaaated biiiiiiirthday!

* * *

**Rhapsody under the Cherry Blossom**

It was a joyous day for the young and pretty golden-haired apprentice geisha, Rin. She was wearing her favorite orange kimono, bringing out more of the blue of her eyes. She was sitting on the grass underneath the sakura tree. She looked like a celestial maiden, a sister of Princess Kaguya perhaps, especially as the petals of cherry blossoms fall.

However, her apparent joy was not caused by the awareness of her beauty nor was it caused by the spectacular view nature had offered to her. It was because today is her rendezvous with her most beloved.

Len-sama, the crown prince.

Their affair was a secret to them. It would be an uproar in the country if the crown prince fell in love with a geisha and an apprentice at that. While men of their status and wealth have no qualms about having a mistress or more, or have an affaire de coeur with many women, it is not advised for the crown prince to have one with an apprentice geisha.

"Rin," a kind voice broke her trail of thoughts and she met warm azure eyes. It was someone whose likeness so closely resembled her. It was the face of a person almost all eligible ladies wish to have as a husband. Rin could not really fault them. Len-sama was a kind and sweet soul. He was on the borderline between pretty and handsome. His flaxen hair, the same shade as hers, was tied to a ponytail and his built was not that muscular but lean. His eyes were as blue as hers but not as wide. It was simply amazing to fall in love with a person so identical to you.

"Len-sama," she greeted softly as what should be expected of someone trained to entertain men. Her eyes sparkled and happiness and longing just as his do. He smiled and sat beside Rin. He does not care if what he is doing is unfit for a noble and the future emperor; instead he turned his appreciative gaze to his pure inamorata. He was imprinting every memory of her from her silky blonde hair, eyes of the sky, heavenly smiles… every single thing about her.

"I'm glad to finally meet you after all this time, Rin" Len spoke with a smile.

Rin returned it with a smile sublime smile of melancholy.

"It has been far too long, Len."

She dropped the honorifics for at this moment, their social standings no longer exist. For now, he is not the crown prince just as she is not an apprentice geisha.

"The sakura petals are still beautiful since we last viewed them together, don't they?" Len casually asked as he gripped her hand tightly as if his life depended on it.

Rin giggled at this childish display. It would be certainly be amusing to see the reactions of those ladies if they could see the revered Len-sama acting this way, much less see his blushing face.

"Don't mock me, Rin" he requested although in his heart, he does not mind it a bit if he could hear her melodious laugh.

"Sorry Len," the young lady apologized though she was obviouslly holding back her laughter and amusement "It was far too cute to resist."

Unable to hold it, she laughed again. It proved to be contagious as Len joined in. After quite sometime, they toned down and began sharing what had occurred to them.

They hid nothing-be it good or bad.

From how Len is doing well in Kiyoteru-sensei's lesson to his engagement with his elder cousin, Lady Miku.

In Rin's case, from her adoption of Mother, being finally a daughter of an okiya with her elder sister, Neru to the future bidding of her mizuage.

"Look, the sunset is finally there, Len-sama."

Rin went back to honorifics, signalling the end of their world. He is now the crown prince and she and apprentice geisha.

"It's as dazzling as from the palace's view."

"Even if I see this everyday, it still manages to take my breath away."

They held their hands tighter and the words _"It's more beautiful because you're with me."_

They understand each other in sync. Words were not enough but at least this would be.

Maybe one day, they could finally be reunited with no more reason to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

**A/N**

Well I'm not that expert with geisha but I hope this would be adequate enough:

_**Apprentice geisha**_- called as maiko; as what it suggest, a lady not yet a full geisha but one who still is under training but regardless, she is still considered a gesiha.

_**Mother**_- a term for one who runs an okiya. Geishas are not really known for having children but a Mother can adopt a geisha to be an heiress to their okiya.

_**Okiya**_- a house of geishas

_**elder sister**_- one who oversees the growth of an appretice geisha. She is a role model and mentor of sort

_**mizuage**_- an apprentice geisha's virginity is often auctioned to the highest bidder- or at least that's what I have read

Other cultural notes:

Princess Kaguya is a celestial maiden of the moon and was often depicted as very beautiful.

Marriages between cousins, especially those of royalty, were common in the old days.


End file.
